This project is designed to study in detail the growth, development, and differentiation of human skeletal muscle in vitro. Both normal and abnormal specimens will be studied to attempt to define abnormalities in vitro. Techniques to be used include light microscopy of the growing cultures, histochemical studies of the different stages of muscle growth, ultrastructural studies of muscle at different stages of development, and time-lapse studies of the developing muscle.